Another Sort of Family
by littlemissscatterbrained
Summary: What happens to foster children Callen, Lauren, and Kensi when their foster father Granger is not involved. A lot! Callen steps up and becomes a father figure to the girls. Warning: contains spanking.
1. Chapter 1

"And this is your room." G Callen finished giving the girl a tour of the house. Her new house. He smirked, noticing how overwhelmed she looked. Come to think of it, he was sure that's what he looked like too. Pulling her in for a hug, he whispered, "It'll be okay," to the scared girl. She pulled out of the hug quickly, and he continued, "One more thing, the adult in charge of us, he's only doing this for the money. He's distant and you'll rarely see him. Be polite when you do, and you should be fine. However, you need someone to look out for you. That would be me. That includes looking after you, making sure you don't get into trouble, etcetera. Got it?" He asked.

She gave a small nod. It was better this way, she thought. No one would be trying to replace her father. She could simply exist. It was all she really wanted at the moment, and this Callen guy seemed pretty cool. If she ever wanted an older brother, she would want one like him. His voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"You'll be okay?" He questioned. When she gave him a small nod, he left her to sort out her stuff and get settled. As he walked to his room, he was thinking about what to do with her. She was tough, and stubborn. She would definitely give him hell.

Speaking of giving a person hell, he peered into Lauren's room on the way. His knocking on the open door frame made her look up from her drawing. For a twelve year old kid, she was pretty good. "You okay in here, Laurie?" He asked, chuckling when she scrunched her nose at the nickname and leaving when she gave him affirmation.****

A.N.- I know this is short, but I needed basis for the rest of the story. Review please, tell me what you want to see in this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- My life has been really complicated lately, and I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've gotten very little sleep this week, so I apologise for my writing possibly sucking more than usual. Also, in the last chapter, I mentioned that Lauren was 12. I decided that for this story, the age would be better off changed. So you can approximate Callen's age at 16, Kensi's at 13, and Lauren's age at 9.**

Disclaimer: As always, I own absolutely nothing

"And in school today, we learned that 'my very educated mother just served us nachos,' and my favorite planet is Mercury... Or maybe Mars... No, wait! Neptune... No, Mercury! Or Jupiter..." Lauren trailed off.

"Okay Laurie," Callen said chuckling, "I'm glad you had fun at school today. But right now we need to speed up a little bit, 'kay?"

"Kaykay!" Lauren chirped. "Where are we even going anyways? This isn't the way home from school that we usually take! Are we goin' somewhere fun?"

Callen could always be amazed by just how bubbly the younger girl was. She had come a long way from the timid six year old girl with straggly hair in her face. In the last two years, he mused, she had come so far. Rather than rebelling against everything he said, she usually accepted it as a good idea. Rather than hiding in her room all day, not saying a word, she could be counted upon to be fluttering around his room, brightening up his day.

"We're going to pick up Kensi from middle school Laurie!" Callen said, trying to make it sound more exciting than it actually was. The walk was much longer than she was used to, and he wanted to keep her happy for as long as possible on it.

"Yay! Guess what G?" Lauren chirped.

"What Laurie?"

"I have so much homework!" She said excitedly.

"Laurie, how are you excited about that?" Callen asked.

"Because homework is fun! Duh!" She gave Callen a cheeky smile.

"You know I don't like that word, but I'll let it slide this time," Callen responded in all seriousness. He usually would not tolerate the word "duh" in any situation, but he knew she wasn't using it to purposefully be disrespectful.

"Okay kiddo, we're here! Now we've just got to wait for Kensi to come out, okay?"  
"Okay dokey artichoke-y!" Lauren giggled.

"Oh look Laurie! Here she is! Wave!" He said, smirking, as he stood next to the frantically waving girl. Kensi soon found her way over to them, and they started the walk home.

-

"G?" Kensi said timidly, knocking at his door frame.

"Yeah, Kiddo?" Callen looked up from his calculus notes.

"I, er, well... I, um... Here!" She exclaimed, thrusting a piece of paper at the other teen. "I'm sorry I suppose..." She trailed off, running back to her room quickly.

Callen unfolded the piece of paper, and stared at it for a long moment. "To the parents/guardians of Miss Kensi Blye," it started. "It seems as if Kensi has gotten into quite a bit of trouble lately at school. The guidance counselor chalked it up to a rough transition, but her behavioral issues have exceeded the level we would tolerate from any student. Her teachers have complained about her being rude and disrespectful in class, often insulting the other children. This behavior will not be tolerated anymore from Miss Blye. This is her first and only warning. Please discuss this behavior with her, and sign the bottom of this letter, which she will return to the office tomorrow morning. Thank you for your role in keeping this school running smoothly. Regards, the Administration."

Callen paused for a second. His blood was boiling, and he had to calm down before he dealt with any wayward teen. He got that she was angry at the world, but bullying would never be tolerated. He thought for a moment, when would he deal with this behavior. He knew that the anticipation for her would be building, and that it would be eating at her. He didn't want it to kill the poor girl, but he needed to think. Still, it wasn't fair for her if he was just to let her sit there worrying.

He made up his mind, and strode over to her door. He knocked on the frame twice, and then crouched down beside her desk chair so that he was at her eye-level. "Kenz," he started, "I know that this has been a rough period of time for you, but you will never, and I mean never, be allowed to bully your classmates. This behavior is simply intolerable, and we will deal with it after you are through with your homework. Come to see me when that is the case, and if I find out that you were through with your homework and did not come to me, you will be in more trouble than you are already. Got it?"

"Yeah, G..." She trailed off, looking down. Her hair was in her face, and he couldn't read her eyes.

"Now go get washed up for dinner," he said, and only left the room to tell Lauren the same when he saw Kensi's small nod.

-

All throughout dinner Kensi was jumpy. The poor girl looked terrified, and she was antsy. Callen finally let her leave the table when she was done, with a warning that she better be doing her homework.

"Laurie," Callen started as she was finishing her chicken nuggets.

"Yeah G?" She asked with her mouth still full.

"First, swallow your food before you talk. Second, I know we don't usually shut doors here, but tonight I'm going to have to have a talk with Kensi. So, can you shut your door and stay in your room until I tell you I'm through?" Callen asked.

"You're gonna spank her, aren't you?"

"Maybe. So can you do as I said?"

"Of course I can, G! I'll just do my homework!"

"Alright Laurie, when I'm through with talking to Kensi I'll come in and look over it, 'kay?"

"Kaykay!" Lauren said giggling.

-

An hour after dinner, Callen heard a knock on his door. He looked up to see Kensi, her hair still hanging in her face.

"G?" Kensi said timidly, staring at the ground.

"Done with your homework, kiddo?" He asked.

When he received a small nod in reply he asked again. "Bear in mind that I will be coming to check your homework later tonight, so it would be best for you to tell the truth. I don't want you to have to worry about homework after this."

"I'm finished with my homework, G." Kensi replied. "For real."

"Alright kiddo, come over here." When she took a few tiny steps into his room, he took her hand and led her over to his bed. Sitting down and patting beside him, he said, "You know we have to talk about this, kiddo."

"I know," Kensi responded meekly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are now. Are you sorry for the act or sorry you got in trouble for it?" Callen asked.

"Both," Kensi replied, still staring down.

"Alright, that's a start. Thanks for being honest with me, kiddo. Here's the deal: I know you have had a hard time lately, and I respect that. But kiddo, you have to understand that you cannot bully any other student." He paused so Kensi could reply if she wanted to.

"But G, they deserved it..."

"Kenz, kiddo, I don't care if they really deserved it or not. You can't do that. I will not allow this behavior. You cannot grow up thinking that it's okay to bully others. Now, kiddo, here's what's going to happen. I'm gonna sign the letter, which you will return tomorrow. I will give it to you when I come to check your homework. Right now, I'm going to spank you."

He looked for any reaction from Kensi, but found none. "Kenz," he said, "You do have some say in this. Is this method of discipline alright with you?"

Kensi gave another small nod, before responding, "It's okay. I deserve it anyways."

Callen tipped her chin up, surprised that she was already crying. "Let's not drag this out any further, okay?"

Another small nod from Kensi prompted him to take the girl and drape her over his lap. He started the spanking, and as expected, Kensi tried to be stoic. He picked up the speed and intensity of the smacks, and soon he heard sniffles. He kept going at that pace until he heard the first sign of a cry. He slowed it down a little, but her crying picked up. He stopped and let her lay sobbing over his lap for a little while. He rubbed her back until she calmed down, and started to hiccup. When she started to struggle to get up, he helped her until she was sitting on his bed.

She winced as her bottom made contact with the bed, which brought a slight smirk to Callen's face. "Do you want to lay down in here, or would you rather go to your room."

"I guess I'll go to my room," she said.

"Alright," Callen said, "Go lie down for a little while. You'll feel a little better. Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

He walked down with her, and made sure she was settled before he left. His eyes scanned over her desk, she looked like she was telling the truth: her homework was done. After she was settled, he headed towards Lauren's room.  
He knocked on her door, and pushed it open. "Hey Laurie," he said.

"Hey G! Are you here to look over my homework!?"

"You bet, Laurie!" Callen mustered up all of the energy he had left.

-

Lauren's homework was impressive for an eight year old, he had to admit. After hearing her ramble about the solar system for the fifth time, he told her he had to go check on Kenz.

He knocked on her door frame, signed letter in hand. When she refused to move from laying on her bed, facing the wall, he got worried. When he walked over, however, he saw that she wasn't ignoring him. She was asleep.

The sight of that brought a smile to his face, and he scanned over her homework. She had done a thorough job, and he saw no glaring mistakes. He left the note on top of her homework for her to find in the morning, and covered her slender body with a blanket before leaving the room to send Lauren to bed.

****

A.N.- Wow this is longer than I usually go! So tell me your thoughts: what you like, what you don't. All I asked is that you be respectful. No flaming please. Tell me what you want to see and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, real life took over everything. I haven't been able to update any story on either of my accounts, and I'm going to work hard to do so. I'm also in the midst of trying to write a novel, and that's proving to be extremely difficult. I also work every day, but I'm off this coming week so maybe I'll get something done.**

Also, I wanted to thank the person that advised me on the amount of times I used the word 'kiddo.' I reread the last chapter, and it was pretty glaring, so I'll try to fix that for the future, thanks!

Callen didn't know how Kensi would react the next morning. As he made breakfast for himself and the two girls, he frequently checked the staircase for a sign of the older girl. Lauren came down early, excited to go to school. She was watching TV in the other room while Callen finished up making breakfast. By the time he was finished, Kensi was still nowhere to be found. Callen called Lauren back to the kitchen, put some of the eggs and toast on a plate for her, and then went upstairs looking for Kensi.

He was mildly worried that she had left during the night, while the rest of the family was asleep. The only fact reassuring Callen was that he was a light sleeper, and would have probably heard Kensi leaving. He knocked on her doorframe, giving her a chance to speak up if she was changing, before pushing the door the rest of the way open. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw she was in the room, still passed out on her bed. She mustn't have set her alarm the night before, he thought, thinking that it would have made sense. He walked over to her bed, and shook the girl slightly. "Kenz, you've got to wake up now. It's time for school."

She rolled over, wincing slightly when her backside made contact with the bed. Callen immediately felt sorry for the girl, he didn't expect for the soreness to last this long. He knew how the chairs at school felt, even normally. "Go get ready for school then come downstairs, I have breakfast and Tylenol for your bottom," he said, smirking.

Kensi was in no mood to argue, or really do anything but sleep. She gave Callen a nod, which he took as affirmation and left the room so she could get dressed. He searched the medicine cabinet for Tylenol, having little luck. All he saw were bottles of the childrens form of medicine, bought for Lauren. Finally, he spotted a small bottle of normal Tylenol in the back. Quickly surveying the rest of the medications, he figured that he should hit the drugstore for the adult form of medicine, in case Kensi was to fall ill or perhaps need more Tylenol.

He grabbed the small bottle of Tylenol, and headed downstairs with it. He made sure that everything was still warm, then waited for Kensi to appear. A few minutes later, she came down. He looked her over, making sure that her outfit was within the school's dress code, then handed her a plate of eggs and toast, a fork, and a knife, before sending her to the table. She sat down, wincing again, and began to eat her breakfast. Callen could see that Lauren wanted to say something, so gave her a warning look not to before calling her over to him. "Laurie, come here with your backpack please."

Lauren wrinkled her nose, before responding, "But G, I didn't forget anything!"

"I know Laurie, but I would rather double check to make sure you don't forget anything that you need."

Lauren huffed a little at that statement, but then went to get her backpack. She came back with it in less than a minute, opened it up, and said, "See G, I didn't forget anything! I have my pencil case, and my... Where's my homework folder?" Lauren rushed off, running up the stairs to her room to look for her missing homework folder.

Kensi had finished her breakfast during that interaction, and stood up to put her plate in the sink. Callen walked back over to her, cleaning up Lauren's plate, and then handed Kensi the Tylenol. She mumbled a "thanks," still sleepy. Lauren ran down the stairs, holding her homework folder. She placed it into her bag, and then Callen sent her off to the front door, to wait for him and Kensi to catch up before they began the walk to school.

"Do you have the slip, Kenz?" Callen asked. Kensi responded by nodding, and picked up her bag before joining Lauren, Callen right behind her.

After school that day, Callen walked across the street from the high school to the elementary school to pick up Lauren. As they walked to the middle school to get Kensi before heading home, Lauren gave Callen a thorough description of her day. Callen, however, barely heard what she was saying, too worried that Kensi got in trouble in school again.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kensi outside, talking with a girl who appeared to be her age. As soon as she saw him, she said goodbye to the other girl, and jogged across to where Callen and Lauren were standing. She was smiling, but he wasn't buying it just yet.

Lauren asked Kensi for a play-by-play of her day, which Kensi supplied as enthusiastically as possible, before Lauren gave Kensi all the details about her day. Callen listened closely to the story Kensi was telling, looking for any sign of trouble. He relaxed a little when he didn't detect anything that would lead him to suspect she was in trouble again.

Before long, they reached their house. As soon as they entered, they all split in different directions. Lauren and Kensi headed to their rooms to do homework, and Callen veered off towards the kitchen. He cut up two apples, put the slices on a plate with some peanut butter and honey, and went to deliver them to the girls. He entered Lauren's room first. "Hey Laurie, how's the homework going?"

She looked up from her paper long enough to answer him, "It's fun!"

"Alright kiddo," Callen said, putting down the plate of apple slices on her desk and leaving the room.

He went over to Kensi's room, knocked on the doorframe, then walked in to place the apples on her desk. "How was your day?"

"Alright."

"Anything happen?" Callen tried to get more information from the girl.

"No."

"Any trouble?"

"No."

"How's the homework coming?"

"Fine."

Callen gave up trying to hold a conversation with the girl, and walked to his own room to do his homework.

After dinner, Callen went to check on the two girls again. Lauren was fine, and almost finished with her homework. He figured Kensi wouldn't talk anymore, so he peered into her room to make sure she was doing her homework, then retreated to his own room.

An hour later, he heard a timid knock on his door. He looked up, and was pleasantly surprised to see Kensi standing there. "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"Um I'm done with my homework now, and I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed now."

"Alright, do you want to talk about school?" He could sense something was off with the girl.

"It's miserable. That's all there is to it."

Callen sensed he wouldn't get anything else from the girl that night. "Goodnight Kenz." He would see if she was sleeping when he came in to check her homework, if she was, he would just let it be

He glanced at the clock, realizing that it was actually pretty late. He went to Lauren's room, and found her passed out at her desk. He picked her up and carried her to her bed, before taking off her shoes and socks, and covering her with a blanket. He checked over her homework, finding it thoroughly done, and walked over to Kensi's room. A peek in the door told him that she was sleeping, so he trusted that she did her homework well, and left to finish his own homework.

**A.N.- Wow I'm really sorry about the lack of updating. Let me know what you think about this story, and any suggestions you have!**

**-littlemissscatterbrained**


End file.
